Tye, the new teammate
by Ij500
Summary: Po connects with a new recruit for his heavyweight wrestling team. But this recruit has doubts about his own skills, so Po sets out to show him that he has what it takes.
1. A New Face

**Note: One of the characters in the story, Tye the Tiger, came from somebody else on a website called Deviantart. Tye belongs to the person who made him, I'm just borrowing.**

* * *

 **The New Recruit**

 **Po's P.O.V.**

It was after 3:00 and I was at the gym right now in a sparring match against one of my teammates on the heavyweight wrestling team. I just managed to grab him and locked one of his arms. I then put him in a headlock and flipped him to the ground with me piling on top of him.

"Hey, get off me!"

"Sorry, can't do that. Not until we hear the...: I trailed off and my sentence was finished when the bell rang.

"Finished. The winner this time, Po!" Coach Duncan announced. I got off of the elephant I was wrestling with. I helped him up to his feet, and we had a handshake to say good sportsmanship.

"Thanks for the match."

"No problemo. This panda can handle anything." I bragged. I just couldn't help myself.

"Alright everyone, gather around. I've got some important announcements to say." Coach Duncan said. We all gathered on the bleachers and sat down for his big announcements.

"We have some new recruits joining the team."

Just then, I was excited to hear that. The whole team was too, because whispers and voice chatter broke out almost instantly. It was exciting.

"I know, I know. Calm down." Just like that, it got quiet.

"I know that having a few new additions to the team is to take some time to get used to, so I've arranged a little fun assignment. I've decided to pair some of you with one of the new recruits. You can get to know them and show them the ropes."

He then turned to the door and whistled. The new recruits came in, 5 of them to be exact. There was a tiger, hippo, rhino, crocodile, and a bear like Coach, only his fur was brown.

"Say hello to Tye the Tiger, Reggie the rhino, Casey the croc, Henry the hippo, and Benji the bear. These five will pair off with one of you that I've chosen for this assignment. The group's are as follows:

Larry and Benji

Paul and Henry

Steve and Reggie

Hugo and Casey

Po and Tye

That's it. Get your partner and you'll spend a whole week with each other."

A whole week? Awesome.

"Alright then, let's pack it up and call it a day." We went to the locker room, changed of our wrestling clothes, and went to the front of the school. I pulled out my phone and texted Leo to come pick me up.

"Hey Po, wait up!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't going anywhere. I was just texting my friend to come pick us up."

"Oh, ok. Listen, Are you sure that your friends will like me? I'm a bit of a shy fellow."

"Really? You don't seem like the type." For a tiger of his size, you'd think he'd be a bit more confident. Muscles all over the body, good tone on his torso, and he's at least 6 ft tall. Bandages on his hands and feet. His muscles are as about big as my head.

"Yeah, most tough guys are a bunch of jerks. I'm not like them, however. I actually have a heart."

"Mmn. So what got you interested in wrestling?"

"My father's been doing it long before I was born. He would always be training whether he had a match or not. Once, I got on his back and he did one-handed pushups with me on him."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. And get this, I went to watch one of his wrestling matches. I was so excited from watching him wrestle, I asked him to train me. I did days, weeks, even a couple months of training and here I am." He said and flexed his biceps. He even let me feel them and they were about as solid as steel.

"Amazing huh? I thought I could make some friends by joining the school's heavyweight wrestling team."

"Well Tye dude, you're on a start. This panda is gonna be your best wrestling buddy." I said with pride and patted myself.

"(chuckles)"

Just then, I heard an engine running and I turned and saw the Shellraiser coming.

"Whoa, who drives that thing?"

"It's my friend, Leo."

"Leo?"

"Yeah, he's a turtle. He has 4 brothers and they have been trained in the ways of ninja."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The Shellraiser pulled over and the doors opened up. As usual, Leo was the one driving. I asked him how come I don't see his other brothers driving, Donnie works all the science-y stuff in there, Raph and Mikey would more likely hit something for fun.

"Hey Po. I got your text and- who is this?"

"Leo, say hello to Tye the Tiger. He's one of the five new recruits joining the wrestling team."

"Oh, well nice to meet you big guy."

"Same here. Leo right?"

"Yep. Grab a seat."

Me and Tye grabbed a seat in the back of the vehicle.

"So where are we going?" Leo asked us.

"Coach said that he is going to spend time with me at my dorm so you could just drop us off there."

"Done."

He stepped on the gas and took us all the way to the dorm area. He dropped us off and we made our way to the dorm from there.

"Hello? Anybody here? We have a guest!" So far, it was nothing but silence.

"Does anybody sleep here with you?"

"Yeah, there's 7 other people here. But if they're not here, they're probably somewhere else in the dorm."

So I decided to take Tye to my room and along the way...

"Po!"

I turned and saw Master Shifu behind me.

"Shifu! I can explain."

"No need panda. Your coach called me earlier and informed about a guest coming. Is this him?"

"Yes. Master Shifu, I'd like you to meet Tye. Tye, this is Shifu and he teaches me kung fu."

"A pleasure, sir."

"The pleasure is mine, Tye."

"Shifu, is it okay-"

"If he can stay with us? Yes. I already set up an extra bed for our guest in your room."

"Awesome! Thank you Shifu."

"Thank you sir."

So we went to my room and helped him unpack.

"You know Tye, we can start practicing for your first fight at any time."

"You sure? It's past 6:00 and I'm kinda hungry."

My stomach rumbled on the thought of food.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. If you were a panda like me, you would always be hungry."

Later on in the day, I made dinner for everyone at the Jade Palace. Then, it was curfew so we had to call it a night. Tye and I made sure to sleep well enough so we could train tomorrow.

"Hey Po."

"Yeah?" I whispered

"You think I have what it takes to be a part of this team?"

"I asked myself that same question. If I didn't, Coach wouldn't have kept me."

"Mmn, I'll keep that in mind."

After that, I closed my eyes and in seconds I was asleep. I was going to make sure Tye had a bodaciously awesome time with the Dragon Warrior.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Training

**Let the Training Session** **Begin**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It was the next day after the AHS heavyweight wrestling team received new recruits. Tye the Tiger was partnered up with Po and they were headed with him to Coach Duncan's house. He has a room in his house completely outfitted with a wrestling ring, weights, and mats too.

"He really has all that?"

"Definitely Tye. The wrestling ring makes perfect practice space, especially when Coach runs me into the ground."

"Huh?"

"When he beats me in matches. Try as I might, this student still has a lot to learn."

"(chuckles)"

Once they arrived at the door, Tye knocked on the door. At first, there was no response.

"Maybe he's not here."

"Try again." Po insisted. Tye knocked a second time and this time, the door opened up.

"Hey boys. Didn't know you were coming. What can I do for you?"

"Po says you have your own wrestling ring. I was hoping we could practice together, all three of us?" Tye asked

"I'd be more than happy to let you practice here. Plus, a couple of others are here as well."

"Really?" Po and Tye asked

"Sure, we were just about to get started. Come on in boys."

They went inside and found Paul, Henry, Hugo and Casey were inside the room and they were in their own wrestling clothes.

"Hey Po, came to wrestle with Coach huh?" Paul spoke

"You bet your weight I do."

"Ready for your first training session Tye?" Coach asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Why don't you boys go get changed and then we'll start? The rest of you can start warming up."

Po and Tye went upstairs and started to change. Tye was in the bathroom and he changed into his blue wrestling outfit. It was a spandex to be exact, and it went from his shoulders to his thighs. He also sported wrestling gloves, with the fingers cut off.

Po went in next and he changed into his team jersey and outfit underneath it. Once he came out, Tye was impressed by his looks.

"Wow"

"You look pretty cool too. Especially with those fingerless gloves you're wearing."

"Thanks."

"Ready for this?"

"You know it." he said. With the clothes taken care of, the guys then went back downstairs and regrouped with everyone.

"Okay boys, let's get this show on the road. Casey and Tye, first round."

Tye climbed into the ring in one corner, Casey in the other. They stood in the corners so the other guys could help prepare them. Po gave Tye some water and he said...

"Remember, don't let him get the best of you. If he can get you off your feet, then you'll be at a disadvantage. Coach always tells us that."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright boys!"

DING!

The bell rung and both wrestlers charged at each other until they were in an armlock with each other. They kept pushing against each other until Casey managed to trip up Tye. He fell to the ground and Casey grabbed him by the legs. He lifted him up while upside down and performed an Piledriver. He came down in a sitting position and dropped Tye headfirst into the floor.

"Ouch." Po said

"You got that right." Benji said

"Excellent Piledriver, Casey."

Once Tye was picked up by the head, he tried to struggle free from his situation. However, Casey wrapped one arm around Tye's waist, the other around his arm and fell backwards.

"Ooh!" Everyone went. Po could tell that his friend was having trouble right off the bat. He was getting dropped, tossed around, and beaten this way and that.

 _"Come on Tye, you can do this. I know you can!"_

Tye had enough of getting tossed around and was fired up. When Casey got close enough, he got up and tackled the croc down to the ground. He then picked him up by the feet, and started spinning in place. He was swinging Casey round and round until he let go and threw him to the other side.

"Nice giant swing, Tye."

The two animal wrestlers were knocking each other around until they were running out of steam. Tye rushed in towards Casey and tried to grab him, but Casey managed to grab one of his arms, turn so his back was to Tye, and flipped him over the croc's shoulder. The tiger was then pinned down.

Coach came next to them and started counting.

"1... 2... 3...!"

It was over and Casey had won. He got off of Tye and helped him up to his feet. He extended his hand as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"You did good. You may not have won, but you got spirit. I respect you for that."

"Yeah, but it will take more than just spirit alone to get good at wrestling." he said a little doubtful. He shook Casey's hand and made his way out the ring. He sat down and Po sat next to him.

"Okay boys, up next are Paul and Hugo."

"You feeling okay?"

"No, my first training match and I blew it."

"Not everyone wins on the first try. That's why we practice, to be at our best."

"Then, what did I do wrong? How could I have lost when I gave it my best shot?"

"Tell you what, come with me tomorrow in the forest and you and I can practice together." Po said reassuringly. He placed a hand on Tye's shoulder and encouraged him.

 **The next day...**

Po and Tye were in the woods wrestling with each other.

"Okay, when you're in an armlock with your opponent like this'" he said and put his arms on Tye's arms. "You have to find a way to get him off balance."

"How?"

"Take one of my arms and put it over your shoulder." Po positioned Tye's left arm over his shoulder.

"Then from here, quickly turn your back and pull me over your shoulder so I roll off you and onto the ground."

"Okay"

"Wait, what are you-?"

Tye did just what he said and flipped Po onto the ground.

"Oof. Ow!"

"I did what you said."

"Okay, that was on my part." he said in pain. Then he got up.

"Anything else you can think of?"

"Let me think." Po pondered for a minute and then...

"Ah, I got it. An atomic drop."

"A what drop?"

"Atomic. Here, let me show you."

He stepped behind Tye and wrapped his arms around him by the waist.

"Uh Po?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Then, Po lifted him up.

"You're strong for a panda."

"Thanks. Anyway, an Atomic Drop is when you lift your opponent and drop them on your knee. Best position to drop them is the kneeling position."

Po then proceeded and dropped Tye on his knee and boy did it hurt.

"Nngh! Holy shit, that hurt." He fell to the ground in pain.

"That's why it's atomic."

Once Tye had recovered a couple minutes later, they went on practice. Tye was using Po's advice and was starting to get the hang of things. Eventually, he was starting to beat Po. He just dropped Po from a Fireman's carry.

(panting)

"You okay Po?"

"Don't... worry. I've been... better. I have been in... harsh conditions that were... worse than this."

"Okay, if you say so."

Eventually, they were in the woods for at least 6 hours and then they saw the sun setting.

"It's getting late, we should start heading back home. Shifu will chew me out if I'm not back soon."

So they packed their bags and went back to the Jade Palace Dorm. When dinner came around, Po made a big buffet for everyone and they ate their share of food. Later that night...

"Po? Po!" Tye whispered.

"Yeah?" He yawned

"Thanks for training with me."

"No problem dude." he whispered back

"Do you really think I have what it takes to be like my dad?"

"I believe in you and I'm gonna make you the most bodaciously awesome wrestling tiger you're gonna be."

Heading that determination from Po touched Tye's heart. He never met someone who was so gutsy and determined to help him.

"Thanks Po, I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." he said and went back to sleep. Tye turned around so his back was facing Po's back. He then thought to himself...

 _"If Po really believes in me that much, then I've got to keep going no matter what happens. Good or bad, I will make him proud and maybe make father proud of me."_

Tye now knows determination and just like Po, he's gonna work hard.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. A Second Chance and Doubts

**A second chance**

Tye was training real hard the next morning. When he woke up, he saw it was the crack of dawn and Po was still sleeping. He decided to go do some early morning practice by himself, so he left the room while Po was asleep and went to the training hall. He saw nobody else at the time, so he went to a corner and started by himself. He practiced sit-ups, crunches, pull-ups, and even tried some one-hand pushups like his father did.

"53... 54... 55! Boy, this is a new level for me."

"I'll say."

He looked around and didn't see anybody nearby, until he heard footsteps on his right. He looked and saw Tigress standing next to him.

"Tigress?"

"I gotta admit, I've never seen you work this hard before. Or at all for that matter."

"Yeah. I'm just trying to up my game, I don't want to disappoint coach or Po when my first actual match arrives."

"Trust me, we've all had times we want to get better. For Po, that's frequently when it comes to training."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for him being a panda and training that doesn't bode well in his opinion."

"Frankly, I'm not surprised." He said as he finished his 60th pushup.

"Let me help step it up a little more for you." Tigress said and went to go grab something. While she did that, Tye kept on doing his pushups. When he heard a door open, he saw Tigress and she was carrying a couple sets of weights.

"What are those?"

"They're sets of weights. This will help step up your training a bit."

She then placed a couple weights on Tye's back.

"Oh god, they're heavy!"

"That's the idea. If you can handle those, I'll add the other two."

Tye didn't want to take it this far, but he couldn't just give up on Tigress. Especially since she volunteered to help him with his training. So he kept pushing himself past his limits by pushing against the weight of the equipment on his back.

"Wow, making real progress now." Tigress said and dropped another weight on Tye, bringing up to 3 weights on Tye's back.

"Want to stop now?"

"No... Keep it... going."

"If you say so big guy." She said and dropped the last weight on his back, bringing him up to 4 weights.

"I'm... not... done... yet."

His body was sweating like crazy, his muscles were aching, his whole body was practically screaming in pain. But he wasn't going to give up just yet. He kept going for another 10 minutes before Tigress ended it.

"Wow Tye, just wow." She said "I've never seen anyone other than myself work that hard." She pulled off all the weights on Tye, giving him some relief. He then collapsed on the ground in pain and exhaustion.

"Yeah... really... pushed... myself. Maybe... too... much."

"Come on, let's get you some rest."

She helped him up to feet, and helped him walk to his room. Halfway there, she had to carry his weight because his legs gave out a few seconds at a time.

"Ugh, you're heavier than you look."

"Probably because my legs are killing me."

Eventually, they reached his room.

"Thanks Tigress. I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

She wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing, so when she let go and he went into his room, she left but stayed within ear range of the room. As for Tye, he was lying down aching in pain. Mostly in his arms.

"Talk about extreme. Now I know how my dad feels, every time he exercises until he's in pain. Even so, he still keeps going."

Tye took an hour or two to rest and relax and then Po came into the room.

"Hey big guy, guess what?"

"What?"

"Coach Duncan said that our next match is going to be next Sunday, and it'll be a tag team match."

"What?" Tye said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, i was in town buying food for dinner tonight and i came across Coach. First thing out his mouth was the wrestling match. This is your big chance, you wanted to make me and Coach proud and now that chance is coming fast."

Tye felt excited, yet at the same time worried. He knew that his team as well as an audience would be watching him. He felt like if he had a repeat of the training session, he would let down his team and disappoint Po.

"I'm not sure about this." He said. This made Po's enthusiasm die down a little.

"Wait, what?! Tye, you can't possibly be thinking-"

"Yeah."

"Tye, this is an opportunity of a lifetime and you want to back out?"

"I'm not ready for a match so soon. I'm still training."

"Tye, I can't just let you back out of this. You joined the team and I'm going to make sure you don't regret it."

"What if I'm in over my head?"

Po couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tye was actually having second thoughts about the decision he made.

"What?"

"What if I'm not cut out to be a wrestler like my father?"

"Don't say that Tye. I know you're capable of this and more."

"Easy for you to say. You won your first match easily."

"I was just lucky, I was a new recruit like you. I'm probably not the only person who won their very first match."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me."

"You may have had it easy, but not me. I could lose as easily as I did in training." Tye said and stood up and walked to the wall facing the sun. "You may have been lucky, but not everyone can get lucky."

Po walked over and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Tye, I know that. Coach knows the pressure we feel when we get prepared for every match. The anxiety, the tension, the intense pressure, everything. He's been through the exact same thing we've been through, and he has faith in us. You want in on a secret?"

Tye turned his head and this sad look on his face.

"Coach had lost at least 10 matches in a row before he managed to finally strike a win."

"You're bluffing. You're bluffing."

"I'm telling the truth." Po laughed "Coach wanted to quit after his ninth time, but he gave it a couple more times until his luck finally turned around. He realised that the hardest part about wrestling is not the match itself, but dealing with losing."

"Dealing with losing?"

"You can't win them all. If you lose, you gotta get back on your feet and keep going. Don't let yourself get down in the dumps."

Tye gave it some thought he realized that he had a decision to make: either do his best and try his hardest, or back out and live with disappointing his team. He wanted to back out, but he doesn't want to make anyone unhappy.

"I need time to think about it. I'll let you know when the time comes." He said

"Tye!"

"Po, it's my decision. I'll make that choice, not you." He said as he left the room.

"Tye, wait."

He didn't listen to him. Tye just kept walking down the wall, passing Crane, Viper, and Mantis.

"Whoa, where are you going big guy?" Mantis asked, but Tye didn't answer. "Yeesh, what's his deal?"

Viper turned and saw Po standing at his door, although he had a sad look on his face

"Po, is everything alright with you and Tye?"

"No." He answered and went back in his room and closed the door. Viper went up to his room and opened the door.

"Po, what's wrong?"

"Its just- well, i-" (sighs)

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes Mantis. When I told Tye about an upcoming wrestling match he didn't take it well. He thinks he's not capable of stepping up to the challenge."

"The guy has been training his butt off everyday. He's been through tireless training, putting himself through heck, he even went a day without breakfast and lunch all just to train. I'm sure he's far more capable than he thinks he is." Crane explained

"Maybe, but after the talk we had earlier, I don't think he's feeling it right now. I mean, what if he doesn't show up? He will be letting people down."

"I'm sure he'll make the right decision when push comes to shove." Viper said. Po could only look down and think back to all the time they spent together. The training session at Coach's house, the tireless work they put in.

Po could only let Tye make his own decision.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Tye...**

He was outside walking the street from the dorm so he could think to himself. His conversation with Po repeating in his mind.

 _"You may have been lucky, but not everyone can get lucky."_

 _"You can't win them all."_

"AAAHHH!"

He began banging his head against the wall of a building, getting into a rhythm, when he felt his head catch something soft.

"Trying to give yourself a concussion?"

He turned and saw Leo and his brother Raph standing next to him, Raph's hand catching his head.

"Leo?"

"Yep, this is my brother Raph. Raph, this is the guy I told you about; Tye the tiger."

"So you're the new recruit for the heavyweight wrestling team with Po. You look a lot more fit than our chubby pal."

"Thanks?"

"It's a compliment to you and an insult to Po." Leo explained. "How come you're out here trying to kill yourself?"

"Po told me that there's a match coming soon, but I don't feel up to it. I couldn't even win a practice session."

"You're quitting before you even start? Lame. You just got in and you're doubting yourself already? That's what a wimp would do."

"A wimp?" That got Tye riled up on the inside. He was having doubts, but he wasn't being a wimp.

"Yeah. You already sound like you're just throwing in the towel. You're probably not even worth being on the team. All that muscle is probably just for show." Raph insulted. He turned away and kept going, so he didn't notice the fist Tye was making. Leo noticed right away and tried to warn him.

"Um, Raph-"

"Guess you weren't meant to be part of the team."

Tye's face began to turn angry and he was seething with anger.

"Raph-"

"I can hear it now; you're team dissing you for backing out, not being a man and helping, too afraid to fight your own battles."

That made Tye snap.

"(roars)"

Leo knew Raph wasn't listening, so he ran and pushed Raph out of the way and he was tackled by Tye to the ground. Tye had Leo pinned down and was sitting on him so he couldn't escape. He then started venting his anger by punching Leo in the face repeatedly.

"Hey!"

Raph tried to intervene by intercepting his fist, but Tye saw him coming and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the ground. He then started choking Raph with all his strength and Raph tried to pry his grasp off of him.

"Tye! Cool it!"

"Take it back, take back what you said."

"Tye stop!" Leo said. "I get you're angry, but this is not the best way to cope with it."

"Your brother blatantly insulted me! Without a card in the world! Why shouldn't I be angry?"

"Yeah, I know. He can be a hothead at times, and I would know because we live together our whole lives."

"I'm the hothead?! This guy tried to beat the living crap out of you... and is currently trying to choke me." Raph said with his voice strained

"Regardless, this is not the right way to deal with your anger. This makes you just as bad as Raph, but I can help you. Let Raph go and I can help you."

Tye personally wanted to keep this up, but Leo had a point. If he kept this up, he would be as bad as Raph and that wouldn't help his case. He suppressed his anger, let go of his hold on Raph, and stood up off of Leo.

"Thank you, Tye. Come on, we can talk back at our dorm."

"What?! Leo, are you crazy? That guy just tried to kill us! We're not bringing him home with us."

"Really? Now look who's scared." Tye said menacingly.

Leo didn't want a repeat of what just happened, so he pushed against Tye to keep him and Raph separated.

"Guys, guys! Settle down. If that's the case, Raph you go home and I'll stay with Tye."

"Your funeral."

Raph left the two alone and they made their way back to the Jade Palace Dorm. Along the way, they talked about Tye's problem.

"It's not that I don't want to go, I'm worried that I'll disappoint everyone on the team. Especially Po."

"You won't know that if you don't go. You can't predict the future based off of your own thoughts."

"How would you know?"

"I had this same kind of conversation with Po when he wanted to join the wrestling team. He was just like you about this situation and when he and I talked about it, guess what he ended up doing."

"Really?" Tye said in a surprised tone. "Po was doubting his choice about joining the team in the first place?"

"Yeah. Like I told him; the only person who can make this decision is you. If you want to support the team, go through with it."

They eventually reached the door to the dorm and Tye was standing right next to it. His mind was a wreck as thoughts about the training session, his talk with Po, and the current conversation with Leo were colliding with each other.

"I need to sleep on it, but thanks for the talk. It really helped clear my head." Tye said

"No problem. Just remember, it's your decision" He said before leaving. Once he turned and started walking away, Tye went into his dorm and made his way to his room. He saw Po in bed asleep, so he decided to get some shut-eye too. He laid down on his bed and went to sleep, all while his mind still thinking things through.

 _"If I back out now, I could end up disappointing everyone on the team, even Po. But at the same time, I still don't know if I'm ready. What am I going to do?"_

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. The Big Night

**Challenge accepted**

It was the day of the big school wrestling match. The high school had guests visiting; the Bulls of Beverly hills high school. The wrestling team was in the locker room getting ready for the big show tonight.

"Okay everyone, this is a big night for all of us. I want you all to give your best and really hustle out there." Coach encouraged

Everyone: "Yeah!"

"All right, let's take a few minutes to make last preparations."

Po went to his locker and pulled out his wrestling jersey. He put on his gloves and wrestling suit under the jersey, put in his mouth guard, and his sports tape on his feet.

"(sighs) If only Tye was here." He said to himself and he drifted into his thoughts.

 _'I did the best I could to talk to him about coming, but I guess he thinks he's still not ready to step up to the challenge.'_

He looked up and the next thing he saw was Tye entering the locker room.

"Tye?" He said

"Hey it's Tye."

"Where have you been, man?"

"About time you showed up."

"Hey Tye, how have you been?" Coach said and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's been great Coach and I'm ready for tonight."

"Glad to hear it son. Get yourself changed."

He went into the bathroom and changed in one of the stalls. He came out in his wrestling outfit and sat next to Po.

"Tye, what's going on? I thought you weren't coming to the match."

"At first, but then your friend Leo talked with me about it and now I'm willing to step up and face my fear. I was scared of letting you guys down, but I can't predict the future and anticipate it. I have to focus on the present and handle what gets thrown my way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus his brother Raph I believe, helped me get some anger out of my system."

"He is the rude kind of guy in Leo's family. I'm just glad you decided to come big guy."

"Well, I didn't want to let you down and definitely not the team."

"Good, let's get our awesomeness on."

The whole team got ready and left the locker room for the main event. They arrived to the big gym and were ready to be introduced.

 _"Alright then, let's give a big hand to our home wrestling team: The AHS Wrestling Warriors!"_

The crowd went wild as they cheered for their team. They ripped through their banner and accepted the warm welcome from the school.

 _"Now let's welcome our guests for tonight's match: The Perry Creek Predators!"_

The crowd gave a big welcome to the guest team at the high school. They ran through their banner and were welcomed.

 _"The rules here are 2 animal tag teams. If the opposing team taps out of gets pinned for 3 seconds, the team scores a point. Switching between rounds is allowed. Best 2 out of 3 wins the match for tonight."_

"All right boys, let's do this thing. Po and Benji, you're up first."

"Yeah!"

"I'm ready."

The panda and bear went into the ring and braced themselves against the alligator and eagle.

"Benji, see if you can handle the eagle. I'll take care of the alligator."

"Okay, just be careful though."

"Why?"

"That's Armagator, I know him. He likes to play dirty in events like this. Don't let your guard down."

"Trust me, I won't."

DING

All four animals rammed into each other and the match was kicking into high gear. The crowd cheered as they watched with enthusiasm. Po tackled Armagator into a corner, and then lifted him up on his shoulders.

"Get ready for a bodacious beat down." Po said and fell back, smashing him into the floor. Benji got out of an headlock and tripped up his eagle opponent. He then used his legs and put him in a scissor-hold.

"Now that's how you hold your guy down." Raph said to Dannie

"I could do better than a scissor-hold."

"Try to get out of this." Benji said

"I'm trying." Benji was easily holding his eagle opponent down, but Po was having a tough time with Armagator. He managed to twist Po around and locked one of his arms behind his back so Po couldn't move.

"Ahh, okay that's starting to hurt a bit."

"Oh really? Then try this!"

He twisted Po's arm more in the wrong way and it was really starting to hurt.

"Oh boy, this is not good." Crane said

"Why's that?"

"If that alligator twists Po's arm too much, he could dislocate his arm and shoulder."

"That's not good."

Just then, Po's arm and shoulder were in pain when Armagator twisted it too far at the last minute before the bell.

(screams)

"Uh oh, I think it just happened." Viper said

Benji saw Po was in pain and helped him out of the ring. The opposing team decided to take a breather as well.

"Po, what's wrong son?" Coach Duncan asked

"My arm, it's killing me! It hurts so bad!"

"Great, without Po we could lose this match. He's one of the most talented wrestlers on this team."

"What?"

"Coach, that can't be true."

"We can't lose this match."

While everyone argued about the next course of action, Tye stood there and looked at Po. Everyone else was drowned out while all his attention was focused on Po. He then thought back to when he and Po were training, the talk he had with Po and Leo, and came back to the present. He grew a determined look on his fist, made fists, and marched straight to Coach. Po noticed while the medic was wondering on his arm.

"Tye?"

"Hold still panda." The medic said

"Coach,"

"Hmm?"

"I'll take Po's place." He said with a stern voice

"Really Tye? You sure you're up for this?"

"Po's my friend, and I was afraid of letting this team down. If I don't do something now, I'll regret it later."

"Tye, you don't have to do this prove anything."

"I know, and that's not important. Helping out the team when they need it is."

Coach had a big grin plastered on his face when he heard that. He was teaching his team how to work together. Almost like a family

"Glad to hear it Tye. Hey Benji!"

"Yeah Coach?"

"Tye will take Po's place and support you."

"Okay, you ready Tye?"

"Ready."

They fist bumped and went back to the ring, ready for Round 2.

"Hey Raph, look!" Leo pointed out.

"Tye? Looks like the big guy is ready for the big fight now. This ought to be a show."

Tye and Benji stood on the opposite side of Armagator and his partner. Armagator had a sneaky smile on his face, but that didn't faze Tye or Benji. Tye was more focused on the fight ahead and prepared to take down Armagator.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Tye's Challenge Part 1

**The Match, Part 1**

Things were getting tense as the wrestling match went into round 2. Po was out of commission when Armagator twisted his arm too far. Tye took the chance to step in and help put the odds in the team's favor.

"Benji, let me deal with Armagator. He messed up my friend's arm and now I've got a score to settle for Po." Tye said angrily and cracked his knuckles.

"No argument from me, as long as you can put him in his place."

Armagator had a sinister smile on his face as he made eye contact with Tye.

"So, little kitty has come to play. If you're not careful, you could get hurt like your panda friend did."

"Cut the crap, you broke my friend and now you're gonna pay."

DING!

The match kicked off and Tye immediately went for Armagator. Armagator did the same thing and they both met each other in a lock position. They pushed against each other until Tye stomped on Armagator's toes.

"Gah!"

He was then tackled down to the ground. Right afterwards, Tye lifted one of his legs and locked it with his arm. He then used his free arm to push Armagator against the floor.

"How do you like this rough play?"

"How's this for an answer?"

The alligator used his free leg to kick Tye off of him. He then grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close.

"Time to play!" He then bashed his head against Tye's head 3 times and left him dizzy. He then grabbed an arm and threw him against the rope. When he bounced back, Armagator cupped his hands together, and swung at Tye nailing him in the neck.

"Ouch, a Double Axe Handle." Raph said

He then followed by driving his fist into Tye's chest.

"Followed by a fist drop."

"You sure know about wrestling moves." Dannie spoke

"I watch a few shows after school."

"Its best to stay a few feet away from him at all times, or else he'll use you like a training dummy." Mikey said. He once fell victim to Raph using him without even knowing it.

Tye found himself in a camel clutch and couldn't get up. Armagator wasn't going easy as he started clutching his neck and chocking.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

He then grabbed his leg and lifted him, and then held him upside down. He then dropped Tye headfirst. He then grabbed his legs and began spinning on the spot. He let go and threw Tye across the ring. Benji couldn't get to him as long as he was in a bearhug from the eagle wrestler, but then he got an idea. To escape, he rubbed his hands together hard and then clapped on his opponent's ears.

"Aaah!" The eagle's ears were ringing and Benji took the chance to attack. He did a shoulder block and rammed his shoulder into the eagle's stomach knocking him down. He then did a senton; he took off to one side of the ring, bounced off the rope and jumped, landing back-first on his opponent.

"Now to help Tye." He turned and saw him in a headlock by Armagator. The tiger was lifted into a fireman's carry and driven headfirst into the ground. He was being pinned down against the floor and couldn't get up.

"Looks like new guy is having a rough time." Mantis said

"Armagator is relentless and ruthless."

"I don't think this is gonna end well." Donnie said

"Shut it genius, he'll get himself free. Trust me." Raph argued

"He's trapped down against the alligator Raph. What can be possibly do?" Leo stated

While they argued, Po was watching with scared eyes. His friend was being beaten and the odds were against him.

 _"Tye, you can do this. I know you can! Don't let that alligator get the best of you. We worked really hard for this day and you were really determined to win one for the team."_ He thought. The was struggling to break free from Armagator's hold on him.

"This is the best you can do? Pathetic. You're a disgrace to your team."

Just then, something clicked in his mind. He heard something similar a few days ago, from Raph to be exact. Raph had insulted him and he got angry, and now it's deja vu all over again.

"If you can't even hold your ground, why mess with the big boys?"

"Fine then." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"Go ahead, test me like someone else did."

He started to feel that fire burn up inside of him. He then managed to elbow Armagator in the face and pushed him off. The crowd cheered as Tye kept the fight going.

"Yeah!"

"Whoo!"

"That's the way."

 _"Yes, keep it up Tye!"_ Po cheered in his head.

"So Cat boy, you got some fire left in you. I'll be sure to put it out." Armagator taunted

"Go ahead hotshot, I'd like to see you try. But it won't be so easy."

Armagator made his way to Tye, but when he lunged at him, Tye caught him by the arm and brought him down to the floor. Once he picked him up, he then smashed his head against Armagator. He then started punching Armagator and Benji joined in. Eventually, the bell rang signalling the end of round two. The two teams went to their corners to catch their breath.

"You're doing a damn good job Tye, and you as well Benji."

"Thanks Coach." They both said.

"Benji, we're gonna have to lay in on Armagator. As long as he's standing, the odds are 50-50. But if we can take him down..."

"Say no more. I understand where you're going with this plan."

In the third round, it will be an all-out battle between the two teams. But only one will be victorious.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Tye's Challenge Part 2

**Tye's Challenge, Part 2**

The bell rang for the third round to be over and both teams were starting to wear down. The match went into overtime and the rules changed after that. Now, if one member on either team is pinned down for 3 seconds, the match is over. It was all or nothing and the stakes were high.

"If we can take down Armagator, this match is ours." Benji said.

"One of us has to hold him down, and the other can strike him. I'll hold him."

"No, i'll hold him. You obviously want to beat him for hurting Po the way he did, I can tell from how your voice sounds."

Tye was willing to let the matter go, but Benji was right. He wanted to get payback for Po for having his arm broken. He nodded and smiled at Benji just before the bell rang. Once overtime began, Armagator and his partner charged for Tye and Benji. But the bear and tiger weren't afraid. Tye kept Armagator in a lock while Benji dealt the partner.

"This is where we settle the score." Benji said and twisted himself along with his opponent, taking them down to the floor. He then got up and lifted the eagle into a fireman's carry. Benji threw him at Armagator, who had his back to Benji. The alligator didn't see his partner and got knocked down.

 _'Now's my chance.'_

Tye took the chance to pin Armagator down, but he only managed to keep him down for one second before he was pushed off. "Nice try, but not good enough." Benji saw this and tried to come up with a plan. _'That guy is tough! There's gotta be a way to take him down.'_ He was brought out of his thoughts when he was tackled down.

"Payback time!" The eagle wrestler said and began beating on Benji repeatedly. "How does it feel now to be trapped like a bug?" He said and punched Benji in the face twice, followed up with a headbutt, and then delivered a double axe handle to his face. "This is so good," His opponent said. "You lying on the floor in defeat, your partner getting his brains bashed in. What could else could possibly happen on a night like this?"

"How about this?" Benji whispered to himself and kicked the eagle off of him. After that, he tackled him and the two wrestlers were rolling around trying to pin the other to the floor.

As for Tye, he was pushing against Armagator who had him pinned against the turnbuckle. He then grabbed Tye's neck, held him, and punched him in the gut repeatedly. The last punch made Tye bend over on the floor. Armagator got riled up by the cheering for his home school.

(coughing)

"Let's make this even more fun." He picked Tye up from behind, wrapped his arm around his neck and repeatedly delivered forearm clubs until Tye fell to the ground. Armagator then started stomping on him over and over. As he was getting stomped, Tye managed to get a glimpse of Benji being beaten senseless by his opponent. He couldn't stand what he was seeing.

"Benji." Tye screamed, but couldn't move because Armagator was on top of him. His foot was on Tye's head and he couldn't get up. "The game ends now, catboy." That was the one thing that Tye agreed on. His fire burned again, and it was stronger than before.

"Yeah, and this is one game you're gonna lose." He said and pushed the alligator's foot off of his head. Once he fell, Tye grabbed his feet and did a giant swing and threw him into the eagle. His school started cheering as he turned the tide of the match. "Benji, it's time for us to end this." He spoke, all high and mighty.

The bear picked up the alligator and eagle, and smashed their heads against each other. Benji then picked up Armagator and punched him in the gut. Tye pulled off a bearhug and smashed him into the ground. Tye pinned down a dizzy Armagator and Benji dogpiled on him. The referee then started counting.

"1... 2... 3!"

DING!

Tye's school started cheering like crazy when they won the match. Po and his friends were cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Yeah!"

"Woohoo!"

"That's how it's done!"

"New guy pulled it off!"

"Way to go Tye! You won!"

Po couldn't be any happier than he already was. His friend just overcame his challenge and proved he had what it takes to handle any opponent. Tye and Benji high fived each other and raised their arms in victory. Tye even roared in victory and the school cheered even more. He and Benji stepped out of the ring and their team lifted them up on their shoulders and carried the bear and tiger.

"Great work Tye. The team loves you and your spunk."

"I can't take all the credit, you helped out as well."

* * *

 **In the locker room...**

All the athletes were getting undressed and Po came in a few minutes after the team did.

"Hey Po!"

"Glad to see you're still in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up guys. I'm suffering and you don't care." Po said. He knows they were just joking around.

"They're just joking Po. You'll be fine." Tye said

"Thanks, glad to hear you say that."

Once everyone got changed back into their regular clothes and left, Tye caught up with Po at the school entrance.

"Hey Po, wait up!"

"Oh hey Tye, what's up?"

"I wanted to say something. Thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For believing in me, no matter what. I've been doubting myself all this time, and you never gave up on me. After the match tonight, it made me realize that you were right. I'm capable of more than I think I am. Thanks."

Po doesn't hear those words often. He was always the one saying 'thank you' to somebody else for helping him cover up his messes.

"Not a problem Tye. Just glad you figured that out for yourself."

Po gave him a pat on the back and saw the Shellraiser waiting for him.

"I should get going, my friends are waiting for me. We're going to the Bash to celebrate tonight." He turned and began to walk away.

"Uh, Po?"

"Hmm?" He turned around and Tye waited a few seconds before answering.

"Do you mind if... I join you? You know, to celebrate?"

"Really? Huh, never thought you were a party hard kind of guy."

"It's a party place?"

"Nightclub."

"Still, I would like to join you."

"Okay, let's tell the others and see what they think."

"Ok."

 **Later, at nightfall...**

"Where's Tye?" Danny asked

"Maybe he's just fashionably late." Serena said

"Like Tigress and Viper?" Mantis argued

"At least my sister can decide faster than those two. The turtles are about five minutes away from walking out the door and coming here, and they're still deciding what to wear."

While those three argued, Po was more focused on looking for Tye. Everyone agreed that Tye could join them for celebrating his big win after all. But it has been an hour since everyone started getting dressed for the Bash and the turtles were heading towards the Jade Palace Dorm.

 _'Hopefully, Tye didn't feel too nervous and back out without telling me.'_ He thought, and his theory was confirmed when he saw the big tiger in a red hoodie with the work NIKE on it. He also had black jeans and white shoes, black leather fingerless gloves, and a necklace that said 'Big Time' on it.

"Hey Tye, over here." Po shouted.

"Hey Po!" The big tiger came running towards Po and his friends. "I'm ready to go and have the fun of my life."

"Well, we're just waiting on Tigress, Viper, and the turtles."

"Okay." 5 minutes later, the turtles showed up and the girls came out the dorm ready to go.

"Hey guys, we're here. You ready for an awesome night Po?" Mikey asked

"I was born ready."

"Just try not to get into trouble like last time." Tigress said, remembering how Po spilt soda on a rhino and he nearly got himself into a fight and kicked out of the nightclub.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. The guy doesn't know how to accept an apology."

"I'm sure he doesn't." Donnie sneered

They went down the path and the side road all the way to the Candy-Palooza and once they filled Tye in on the rules, the gorilla let them in. Tye was amazed by what he saw, how big the place was, packed it was, upbeat too.

"I'm getting a drink." Leo said

"Me and Mantis will join you." Monkey said

"I'm off to the dance floor." Po said, and Mikey followed him.

"I'm going to play the pool table." Tye said.

"I'll join you big guy."

"Make that three of us then." Tigress added

The friends split to have a fun time at the nightclub and when 1:00 came around, they left and called it a night. Po and Tye became close friends and they would have a fun time being on the wrestling team together.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.**


End file.
